The Potions Master
by Nikita Snape
Summary: Sure thing, Miss I'm-changing-my-subject-five-times-before-the-end-of-first-term, Ron said. I'm sure Harry'll do the work. He's been doing his studies.Plz RR!
1. Hermione Gets Help

A/N: I own nothing w/ Harry Potter just like in all the stories I write. Please don't sue me!!!  
  
"I wonder if I could switch from Potions to Charms for my N.E.W.T.S. for next year," Harry said solemnly.  
  
"You probably could, but it would be a great challenge. You'd have so much work to make up," Hermione stated. She was also majoring in Potions.  
  
"Sure thing, Miss I'm-changing-my-subject-five-times-before-the-end-of-first-term," Ron said. "I'm sure Harry'll do the work. He's been doing his studies."  
  
"I didn't change my major five times, as a matter of fact. I've only changed it four times. I just didn't know what I wanted to do. I started with Divination, my worst point, and I'm now in Potions, one of my stronger points."  
  
"There's not much difference between your weak and strong points," Ron said.  
  
"That's true, but still. It isn't wise to change this late. Yes, there's still a year and a half, but you'd fall behind even further trying to catch up."  
  
"I don't even know why I chose Potions anyway. Everyone in the whole school knows that he hates me. That's a perfect reason to change."  
  
"I'm not even going to try anymore." Hermione closed her books, stood up, and walked towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"To get help on the paper for potions," she screamed and then stormed out the portrait hole.  
  
"Don't worry about her mate. You know how she always gets into her tempers," Ron said.  
  
"Hey Ron," Neville squeaked from the boy's stairwell.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron answered.  
  
"Can you come check my Herbology paper? I think I have everything in it, but I feel like I'm missing something."  
  
"Sure thing, Neville. I'll be right up." Neville went back up to the dorm room. "Good luuck with your paper."  
  
"Thanks. I need it," Harry replied. Ron went up the stairs while Harry finished his report. 


	2. The Sleepover

A/N: sorry this chapter isn't long, I didn't have a lot to write in it, and most of the chapters will be pretty short. Sorry :-(  
  
Hermione went down to Professor Snape's office and knocked on his door. She waited for him to answer. After a few minutes of waiting, she turned around to go outside to work. She didn't bother to look up and accidentally walked into someone.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered and kept on walking.  
  
"Miss Granger, what are doing down here?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted some help with my paper. I'm sure you're busy, so I'll just leave."  
  
"No, I'm not busy. Please, come into my office." Hermione followed him in a dreamily fashion as they went into his office.  
  
They sat down at his desk immediately and began to work. Snape had a slight tone of anger with her because she was so perfect and she wasn't in Slytherin, but the tone wasn't like normal.  
  
The paper was finished around midnight. She offered to turn it in early for extra credit, but he refused. She sighed in disappointment as she collected her belongings to leave and return to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"You look very tired. Why don't you sleep here?" Snape said before she walked out the door.  
  
"What?" she asked shocked. "I don't know. I mean I'm planning on going to Hogsmeade tomorrow," she said nervously.  
  
"I'll make sure you're awake in time."  
  
"I'm almost positive that students aren't allowed to sleep in the teachers' offices." Hermione had no clue why she was doing this to herself. She did have a huge crush on him and all, but she felt it was just going a little too fast.  
  
"I won't be in here much. There won't be anyone in here besides you. I'll only be in to drop stuff off or to get something is all."  
  
"Alright," she agreed. She walked over to his bed and placed her belongings at the foot of the bed and then crawled into the top. She immediately fell asleep. 


	3. Hogsmeade Visit

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the gentle shaking of Snape. She sat up and stretched. She then went up to the Gryffindor Tower to get ready for the Hogsmeade visit.  
  
When she came down from the girls' dorm, she saw Harry and Ron in the common room sitting by the fire. They looked up as she went over to them, but they didn't say anything to her.  
  
"Are you two starting a group against me or something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, why?" they answered at the same time.  
  
"Then why aren't you talking to me?" she asked.  
  
"We're tired. We stayed up until at least two waiting for you. You never came back," Harry said.  
  
"I slept in Professor Snape's office," she replied. Harry and Ron looked at each other and exchanged confused looks. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"It's just that you'd never done something like that," Ron said.  
  
"When you're tired, you'll do just about anything," Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks again. Neville came down boy's dorm stairwell and reminded them that they were leaving soon to go to Hogsmeade. They finished getting their things and went down to the Entrance Hall to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
At Hogsmeade, Harry and Ron did their Christmas shopping. Hermione decided to do some shopping on her own. She went straight over to one of the potions shops. Harry and Ron scoped out other shops while waiting for her.  
  
Harry and Ron reunited with Hermione on their way back to Hogwarts. They didn't talk much, mainly because they didn't have anything to talk about.  
  
When they got back to the school, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Gryffindor Tower and wrapped their presents. They then put them underneath the Christmas tree in the common room. Hermione had a present with her as she went out the portrait hole.  
  
"'Mione, where are you going with that present?" It's almost time for dinner," Ron said.  
  
"I'm taking it to someone. I want to see his reaction when he opens it." She then left before they could say another word. 


	4. A Gift for Snape

Hermione stopped in front of Snape's office door. She became very nervous. What if he didn't like her gift? What would he do to it? What would he do to her? What if...  
  
The door suddenly opened. Hermione let out a small scream  
  
"Miss Granger. What are you doing here? It's almost time for diner," Professor Snape said.  
  
"I just wanted to give you your Christmas present. I am going home for Christmas and I wanted to give it to you personally. So, Happy Christmas." She handed him the present.  
  
"Thank you," he said dully. "I'll open it later because we are now late for dinner." He went inside and set it down on his desk.  
  
Hermione sighed and ran to the Great Hall, almost totally in tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked when Hermione sat down at the table.  
  
"I have a feeling he won't like m present," she sobbed out.  
  
"Who didn't like your present?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Ron. You'll make her feel worse," Ginny spat angrily.  
  
"Maybe you should just give up asking questions, Ron," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe I should just eat my life away," Ron said. He then went back to eating.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
"He didn't even open it when I gave it to him."  
  
That doesn't mean anything, Hermione. It's just something guys do. They don't open things right away, but it doesn't mean they won't like it," Harry said. Hermione wailed even louder.  
  
"There's still the possibility that he won't like it," she wailed.  
  
"Hermione, there's no reason for you to be this worked up over a guy. After you leave here, you'll probably never even see him again," Harry said. She wailed even louder than before. She then got up and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Guys are so not understanding," Ginny shouted at them and then ran out behind Hermione.  
  
"That went well," Ron said after he washed down his food with some Pumpkin Juice. Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. 


	5. To His Office Again

Ginny found Hermione back in the common room sitting in a chair by the fire. Ginny went over and sat next to her. They didn't speak, but just sat there and stared into the fire.  
  
Harry and Ron came back up after dinner was over. Harry went over to Hermione and told her that Snape wanted to see her. She got up sulkingly and went down to the Dungeons.  
  
She knocked meekly on the door. She didn't get an answer and went to knock again. When she raised her fist, the door opened.  
  
"In," Snape said. He looked and sounded furious. She went in and stood next to his desk. She didn't take her eyes off of him. "Sit," he said, pointing to the chair.  
  
As she sat, he walked over to his desk. She had then realized that he hadn't opened his gift yet. Her eyes began to water because she was upset.  
  
Snape took that cue to open the gift. He pointed the wand at the box, and the paper began to fall off. He then hand opened the box and took out what was inside. His jaw dropped in awe. He looked as if he were about to cry himself.  
  
"I hope you like it," she said, standing up. She started moving towards the door.  
  
"I love it," he whispered. She stopped dead. "I've always wanted gold plated potion bottles. They're gorgeous." Hermione didn't know what to do. She just stood there and stared. "Thank you," he said after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"You're welcome," she spurted out. She then walked out of the office in embarrassment.  
  
She went back to the Gryffindor Tower and up to her dorm room. She then packed her bags for the next day to leave for the holiday break. 


	6. The Potion

The day back from break, everyone chatted with one another in their common rooms. They talked about their feasts, presents, and what they did with their free time.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, there's a gift under the tree for you. No one has a clue who it's from," Harry said. She gave him a confused look as he nodded towards the tree.  
  
Hermione went over to the tree and picked up the present. She took it up t her dorm room so that she could have privacy while she opened her gift.  
  
When she arrived in her room, she sat on her bed and placed her gift in front of her. Crookshanks plopped himself on her lap. She didn't bother moving him because she knew he would move when she'd start unwrapping the present.  
  
When she un-wrapped it, her bottom jaw fell right to the mattress. It was an indigo colored potion. With the potion was a note. She picked up the parchment and read what was on it.  
  
Ginny came up the stairs and into the dorm after Hermione had read the note for the tenth time. Ginny sat on Hermione's bed. She sat so that they were facing each other.  
  
"So, who's it from?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Snape," she whispered quietly.  
  
"Who?" Ginny asked in disbelief.  
  
"Professor Snape," she said. She put the potion and the parchment on her nightstand.  
  
"What potion did he give you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm really not sure what it is exactly," Hermione said, looking a bit bewildered.  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"Well, you write down what you want it to do on a piece of parchment and put it in the potion. For example, if I wanted to turn someone into the opposite sex, then I write that on the parchment and put it in the potion. Then I get that person to drink it and they transform into the opposite sex for the rest of their life or until they drink it again to change back."  
  
"That's definitely something different. Anyway, it's getting late. I'm going to my dorm and going to bed. Night," Ginny said.  
  
"Night," Hermione said. She herself got ready for bed and then went to sleep. 


	7. The Start of the Prank

A/N: YAY A LONG CHAPTER!!!  
  
Hermione tried not to make it look like she wasn't getting any special treatment from Snape for the next few weeks. One day during break, Draco Malfoy decided to bring up the subject of Hermione getting off easy with all the assignments.  
  
"That Granger seems to be real buddy-buddy with Professor Snape lately," Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle in the courtyard. He made sure he said it loud enough for the whole courtyard to hear.  
  
There were a few that agreed with him, but others that just gave him dirty looks.  
  
"I mean, did you notice that she's received perfect grades on every assignment and she hasn't even turned half the assignments in? I think they have a thing for each other," Malfoy said. Everyone in the whole courtyard but Hermione laughed. Hermione stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to him.  
  
"You should analyze yourself before you analyze others," Hermione said. She then stormed up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hermione arrived in the Gryffindor Tower and went to her dorm room. She grabbed a quill, a bottle of ink, and some parchment from her bag and began to scribble something on the parchment. She then put it in a little bottle and poured some of the potion into it.  
  
The parchment dissolved almost instantaneously. She grinned with glee. She then exchanged her morning books for her afternoon books and ran down to the kitchen to give the potion to Dobby.  
  
She arrived at the picture with five minutes left before lunch started. She tickled the pear and went inside.  
  
"Dobby, come here, please," Hermione said when she walked inside.  
  
"How can Dobby serve Miss Granger?" Dobby said from behind her.  
  
"Can you make sure this gets mixed in with Draco Malfoy's drink today at lunch? Make sure it's all in and it's all mixed in well, but don't drink any of it. It's not poison, but it's not good for you to drink any of it either. He needs to intake every drop of it."  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger. Dobby would be honored to do that for you." Dobby took the potion and went over to the area where the Slytherin food was and went straight to work.  
  
Hermione walked out of the kitchen just as the bell rang. She went into the Great Hall and sat at their seat. Others came in and took their seats. After everyone had arrived, the meal started.  
  
"You seem extremely happy now," Harry said.  
  
"I am. I'm paying Malfoy back for making fun of me since we started coming here." Hermione grinned even more with Glee as she watched Malfoy chug down his drink.  
  
"And that would be how?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll see," Hermione said. 


	8. The Prank Shows Through

The next morning, Malfoy woke up feeling extremely odd. He was still tired, because he didn't sleep well the night before. He quickly put his uniform on and went down to the common room to join Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
When he arrived inthe common room, he received odd looks from everyone. He looked around and gave them the evil eye.  
  
"Umm, Draco?" Pansi asked.  
  
"What?" he asked. Many laughed at him when he spoke. It just occurred to him that his voice was much higher than normal.  
  
"You look, umm," she started.  
  
"You look like a girl!" one of the third year boys exclaimed. The whole common room burst out laughing.  
  
Malfoy ran out of the common room and into the nearest boys' bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw a girl staring back. He looked down and saw that he had formed breasts. He grabbed down below and realized that he didn't have something he had the night before. He panicked.  
  
The bell rang to signify that it was time for breakfast. Malfoy ran into one of the toilet stalls, closed and locked the door, and stood on the toilet seat. He sighed in relief when the second bell rang and no one was in the bathroom.  
  
Malfoy left the bathroom and went up to the hospital wing. On his way up one of the flights of steps, he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming down the stairs from the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I don't know why I wait for you two. I'm always late going to meals and then I never have enough time to eat," Ron complained.  
  
"Neither of us forced you to wait for us," Hermione said. "Oh, sorry," she said as she bumped into Malfoy, not realizing it was him at the time.  
  
"It's alright," Malfoy said, trying to make his voice as low as possible. He just kept looking forward while he walked.  
  
It took Hermione a few seconds, but it then clicked on who the person was. She then explained what happened to Malfoy to Harry and Ron while they went down to breakfast.  
  
Malfoy entered the hospital wing and went straight to Madam Pomfrey. He told her his situation and asked him if there was anything she can do.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have nothing that will give you back your old body. I'll talk to Professor Snape and see what he can come up with, but that is all," she said.  
  
"You must have something! There has to be a way to change me back," Malfoy whined.  
  
"Oh, shut your trap and stop your bellyaching or I'll send you to class as you are now."  
  
"You wouldn't," he gasped.  
  
"Oh, I would. I don't care if I get fired for it either," she replied. 


	9. He Can't be Changed Back

Snape didn't come to the Hospital Wing until after dinner. When he first took sight of Malfoy, he tried not to laugh, but he did let out a small chuckle. Malfoy gave him an angered look, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I'll have to see what I can come up with. I can't think of anything offhand," Snape said, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.  
  
"You better find something, or I'll make sure that you're sacked. My dad will be royally furious when he gets word that his only son has been turned into a girl," Malfoy said. Snape couldn't hold back any longer. He let out a hearty laugh at Malfoy.  
  
"As I said, I don't know of anything offhand. I'll go to my office and see what I can find." Snape then left the hospital wing.  
  
Snape arrived in the dungeons and walked into his office. He then started his search. He didn't even notice that Hermione was sitting at the desk as well.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione piped.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, nose still in the books.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Something that will change Draco Malfoy back into the physical form of a male."  
  
"Oh," she said cautiously. "I see."  
  
Snape looked up at her. "Do you know something about this?"  
  
"Well," she started.  
  
"Hermione, don't tell me you used that potion I gave you on him." She didn't answer. "This is not good. There is no reverse for that potion. You can't even use that potion to reverse the spell you used." He pounded his fist on the desk and stood up in anger.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she cried in fear and panic. "It was just supposed to be a joke."  
  
"It's not your fault. The little twerp had it coming to him anyway. It's my fault you used the potion."  
  
"No, it's not. You didn't force me to give him the potion."  
  
"But I gave you the potion thinking you'd use it wisely. I also should have explained it more thoroughly."  
  
"I admit that I didn't use it wisely, and I'm sorry. You shouldn't blame yourself for my actions."  
  
"It's not your actions I'm blaming myself for. I'm blaming myself for being stupid enough to create a potion that's irreversible. I'll have to send an owl to Lucious explaining what happened. I'll ask him to come and we'll talk about what will happen now that Draco is ... well, not himself anymore."  
  
"I wish to be here as well." Hermione demanded.  
  
"No. You will not be in this office during the discussion."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because there's no telling what he'll do to you. It's only for your protection." He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. He then picked up his quill from the ink bottle and began to write.  
  
"I'll be leaving then," she said. He didn't answer. She stood up and left the office, closing the door behind her. 


	10. Malfoy's Punishment

Lucious came two days later to talk with Snape. This was Malfoy's first time out of the Hospital Wing since his "mishap." Snape sat at his desk; Lucious and Malfoy sat across from him.  
  
"Is the person responsible for this being punished for doing this to my so ... err daughter?"  
  
"I'm still male!" Malfoy scolded.  
  
"Shut your mouth, I wasn't talking to you. Well, Severus?"  
  
"If you wish for me to reprimand myself for what happened, I will," Snape said.  
  
"I thought you said that a student did this to him?" Lucious asked.  
  
"I did, but it's partially my fault for this happening."  
  
"What the bloody hell do you mean by 'partially' your fault?" Lucious was now standing up.  
  
"Well, your son has insulted the student that did this since they started going to school here, so it's partially his fault as well."  
  
Lucious didn't say anything, but just stared down at his son. "You," he said.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Malfoy whined. Lucious picked him up straight out of his chair and threw him across the office.  
  
"You are an insult to the Malfoy name. You are so stupid..." Lucious said, walking over to him.  
  
"It's not my fault! I didn't know it was in my drink!" Malfoy whined.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Lucious scolded. He picked up Malfoy by his upper arms and brought him to eye level.  
  
"Don't kill me!" Malfoy bawled.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. The punishment I'm going to give you is much worse."  
  
"What is it?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"First, I decree that you must live the rest of your life as a girl. Second, I decree that I will be disowning you." Lucious dropped Malfoy to the ground.  
  
"Father, no. Please," Malfoy cried.  
  
"I am no longer your father, Draco. I don't want a child as dimwitted as you." Lucious then left Snape's office.  
  
Malfoy just stood there and stared at Snape as he wrote on parchment. Snape then took the parchment and closed it.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"Paperwork," Snape stated. "Now, go to your dorm, change into your proper uniform and go to class. Your new dorm assignment will be given to you tonight. Go."  
  
Malfoy glared at Snape with great disgust and then left to go to class. He made sure to slam the door behind him. 


	11. Hermione Sneaks Down

Hermione went down to Snape's office at 10:30 that night. She had been stopped by Professor McGonagall on her way there. Hermione lied and said that she was going down to get information for her Potions assignment. Professor McGonagall allowed her to go down, although very confused on why she was going down this late.  
  
She arrived at the office and knocked on the door. She didn't wait for a response before she opened the door. She stopped and gaped at Snape.  
  
"I thought you'd at least have some common sense to wait for an answer before opening the door. I can't even chance my clothing in my office in piece anymore," he said, buttoning his pajama pants.  
  
"I...I...I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't know."  
  
"It's alright. Come, have a seat," They sat down on his four poster. "What would you like to talk about?"  
  
"About your meeting with Mr. Malfoy. Is he mad at me? Will he do anything to me?"  
  
"He doesn't know you did it," Snape said.  
  
"You didn't tell him that I did it?" Hermione gasped in shock.  
  
"I told him exactly what happened, but I didn't tell him that you were the student that had done the incident," he said.  
  
"You're a doll," she said, giving him a hug. "So just out of curiosity, who did you point the blame to exactly?" She asked, turning and facing him on the bed.  
  
"I blamed both myself and Draco. Lucious was upset, but I think he took it well."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He let Draco Live, and he's disowning him."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"It's just his belief, I guess. I don't really want to interfere with his life, and neither should you."  
  
Hermione nodded. She understood then to drop the subject. They talked about other things.  
  
It was about 2:00 a.m. before either of them became tired. Hermione just stayed in his office for the night. 


	12. Hermione Has a Fit

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and went to the Gryffindor Tower. She was very tired, but she knew that she had to go to class.  
  
Harry and Ron had noticed that she wasn't paying attention in her class that day and in the previous weeks of school. They confronted her about it at supper that night.  
  
"I don't know why you two are making a huge deal of this. I've just got loads of homework is all," Hermione stated.  
  
"I don't know why you aren't making a big deal about this," Harry said. "And don't try pulling that 'loads of homework' stuff on me because I know exactly how much homework you get."  
  
"You know I go extensive on my assignments," she argued.  
  
"What assignments have you done?" Ron asked. "I've done more assignments this year than you have, and I never do my assignments. I always have copied them off of someone, and my main source was you."  
  
"This all started basically when you started liking Snape." Harry added.  
  
"You don't know what I'm going through," Hermione cried. "You haven't been in love with someone that will probably never feel the same way about you!"  
  
"What about me and Cho?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"Cho basically just wanted someone to console her and understand her when Cedric died. You were the only one that could relate to her. But being a guy, you couldn't see and understand that. Guys are so blind!"  
  
"Hermione, I didn't mean it that way. You know I didn't mean it that way. Hermione!" Harry was now standing, but she had just gone out the doors.  
  
Harry sat back down, his face beet red. The whole school was staring at him. After a few seconds of gawking, they went back to eating.  
  
Hermione went out to the courtyard and sat on of the benches by the fountain. It didn't bother her that it was cold outside. She was too lost in her thoughts to care. She just wanted to be by herself for a while.  
  
About a half an hour after she went out there, Snape went out and sat down next to her. She looked into his eyes and began to cry. He put his arms around her and drew her close. He comforted her as they rocked back and forth on the bench. 


	13. Malfoy Causes a Problem

A week later, Harry and Ron were in the common room working on their schoolwork when they saw Hermione with her luggage enter the common room from the Girs' dorm stairwell.  
  
"Hermione, where are you going with all your belongings?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I'm moving into one of the rooms in Snape's office," she responded struggling with her stuff.  
  
"That doesn't happen until next year," Ron said, half astonished.  
  
"There was an acception for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving." She then went through the portrait hole with all her stuff.  
  
She made it down to Snape's office just in time. She dropped everything right outside the door and sighed in relief of not having to carry her stuff another inch. She then knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
Hermione stepped over her belongings and opened the door. "Let me help you," he said, getting up from his desk.  
  
They went out and picked up her belongings and put them by his desk at the moment.  
  
The bell rang for dinner. They left to go to the Great Hall.  
  
During dinner, Hermione didn't talk to Harry and Ron much. They had a slight grudge against her for being so into her studies that she was working on stuff for her seventh year.  
  
Hermione went straight to Snape's office after dinner. When she walked in, she saw Snape behind someone sitting, appearing to be helping them with some sort of work.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione," Snape said, looking up to her as she walked over to his desk. "I was just helping Draco with an assignment."  
  
Hermione just nodded as she went to sit down in Snape's chair. She froze when she noticed something on Malfoy's neck. She scoffed in disgust and ran out of the office in tears of frustration.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? Hermione!" Snape called after her.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"No, no." Snape then realized the hickey on Malfoy's neck. "Oh, no. She must have thought I've given you that."  
  
"Given me what?" he said, rubbing his neck. "Oh, this. But you didn't."  
  
"You know that, and I know that, but she doesn't know that," Snape said.  
  
"Don't tell me you two actually are date..." Malfoy was cut off by Snape.  
  
"Yes, in a sense we are. You let word get out to anyone at all and you are a dead person," Snape said. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to continue this later. I must go and speak with Hermione." Snape then left the office to go and find Hermione. 


	14. Out by the Lake

Snape found her by the lake. He crouched down behind her, rubbed her shoulders, and brought his head close to her ear.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"You know exactly what's wrong," she screamed, pulling away from him.  
  
"I don't have a clue what you're talking about. You are apparently assuming that I know everything that runs through your head," he said calmly. He didn't bother to move.  
  
"Well, if you're going to play stupid, then I won't tell you. She crossed her arms in anger.  
  
"This is about Draco, isn't it?" he asked her.  
  
"You're correct. Sorry, I don't have a prize for you." She pushed herself away as Snape came closer.  
  
"Hermione, what I told you was the truth. I was only helping Draco with an assignment and nothing more. You have to trust me on this one. If you can't trust me with something like this, then we might as well not be together," he pleaded.  
  
"How can you prove you didn't do it?" she asked.  
  
"How can you prove that I did?" he asked her.  
  
"Just the way I saw you tow when I walked in and when I saw that...that thing on his neck I just..."  
  
"Jumped to conclusions," he finished for her.  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry," she choked out as she began to cry. She put her hands over her face.  
  
"It's alright, it's alright," he said, hugging her as they rocked back and forth under the trees.  
  
They stayed out there for a while, listening to the surroundings of the lake. Suddenly, the sky became overcast and the wind began to pick up.  
  
"Looks like there's a storm coming soon. We better go inside," Snape said. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek as he helped her up. They then went inside.  
  
They stepped into his office and sat on his bed. They played a few games of "Go Fish," a card game that Hermione taught him a few nights before. 


	15. The One Main Question

The weeks went by and Hermione and Snape drew closer together still. They became to know each other so well that they could predict everything about each other within seconds.  
  
As the end of the school year came, Hermione realized that she was able to take her N.E.W.T.s at the end of her sixth year.  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore has confronted me about it and if you feel that you are ready, you may take your N.E.W.T.s this year. But it is only if you are ready, Hermione," Snape said. They were sitting at his desk. It was a warm Friday afternoon.  
  
"I think I will. I know finals are only two weeks away, but I feel that I know what I'm doing." She smiled and nodded for extra confidence.  
  
"Are you sure? Once I give your answer to Dumbledore then..." He was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Severus, I'm positive. I definitely feel that I'm ready. Just take my word for it."  
  
"As long as you feel that you're ready, I'll inform Professor Dumbledore at dinner tonight.  
  
"Thank you, Severus." Hermione then stood up. She started for the door, but didn't open it. She heard Snape clear his throat, and she took that sign that he wasn't done speaking with her.  
  
"Erm, Hermione? There's been something that I'm meaning to ask you," he said, nerves shaking him.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, turning to face him.  
  
"Come." She went over to him. "I know this may be a bit of a shock to you, but I'm almost positive of your answer already." His voice was shaky, his hands shaking so much he couldn't hold onto Hermione's.  
  
"Severus, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Will you marry me?" Hermione's jaw hit the floor. She didn't know what to say. She was positive she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Snape, but she wasn't totally sure she was ready for marriage.  
  
"Oh Severus, I don't think I'm ready yet." Hermione pulled away from him.  
  
"It doesn't have to be any time soon. We can set the date later. So what do you say?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She went over and sat down on his bed. He sat down beside her.  
  
"Yes, I will. But not at least for another year," she said, looking up at him. He was so happy hugged her as he stood up.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door.  
  
"Just a moment," Snape said. He set Hermione down. "Go sit at my desk and have some papers in front of you. And grab the quill form the ink bottle," he whispered into her ear. She did so immediately. 


	16. The End of the Year

A/N: sorry it's short, but it's the last chapter and I really didn't fell like having a lot.  
  
Snape opened the door to find Professor Dmbledore standing on the other side.  
  
"Good afternoon Albus," Snape said, moving aside to allow Dumbledore to come in.  
  
"Good afternoon, Severus. Good afternoon, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, now looking at Hermione.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Professor," she responded automatically.  
  
"I just wanted to stop in to see if Hermione has yet decided on if she is taking N.E.W.T.s this year." Dumbledore looked at both of them as he said this.  
  
"I have decided, and I do wish to take them this year," Hermione piped, sitting the quill back into the bottle.  
  
"Alright then. I'll be off; I've other business that I need to take care of. Good day to you both." Dumbledore then left.  
  
**AFTER FINALS WEEK**  
  
As usual, Hermione had perfect grades on her finals. She wrote a letter to her parents to inform them, and to also tell them that she was engaged.  
  
Hermione then bid her a dew to Harry and Ron as they boarded for the summer. She was leaving with Snape so that he could meet with Hermione's parents.  
  
Snape and Hermione lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
